bitfcityfandomcom-20200213-history
Doktor Vilhelm Shaden
Doktor Vilhelm Shaden (in English, Doctor William Schaden), better known as Doc, is a character created by Pikanator for the RP BitF World. Doc is a 67 year old German from Berlin and has spent most of his life having to deal with the day-to-day turmoil of the Soviet Union. It was only after the USSR fell that he was able to start inventing. Doc has an easy-going personality. He is accepting of almost anyone, but he's not a big fan of Communism or those who try to control others by any means. One of Doc's dominant qualities is the fact that he speaks in a thick German accent and sometimes slips into German unconsciously. If no one were to show signs of confusion, he'd go right on speaking in German. Doc is most famous for his invention, the Heiltzkrieg, which literally means "Heal War". The machine was designed to heal patients on the battlefield with ease so that they would keep on fighting. The only flaw was that patients under the machine's influence would quickly develop nasty diseases, nulling the helpfulness of the machine. Doc ended up in the BitF City after fleeing his homeland. He's wanted on account of murder and possible insanity. But, he's a free man in the BitF City. Early Life Doc was born in East Berlin in late 1945. Doc was born only a few days after Germany was divided, as was Berlin. Doc's early interests included anatomy and biology; he would go into the woods near his country farm home and search out frogs and birds to cut open and examine. Often times he would use a stick to perform these procedures. His mother wasn't a rich woman, but she would provide him with a kitchen knife on the occasion as she thought his hobbies were intriguing. Doc's father was part of an espionage group working for the Allies but was discovered by German intelligence in the last days of the War and killed along with his squad. This was before Doc had been born, so it had always been Doc's responsibility to be the man of the house along with his elder brother by ten years, Rolf. When Doc was twelve, his mother became quite worried with his eccentric hobbies. Hoping to rid her son of these ills, she scrapped what money she had left and sent Doc to a military school deep within the USSR as she had his brother several years prior. His mother, unable to support herself, moved in with her brother, Doc’s uncle. Middle Life Doc attended this military school for fourteen years. He was close to graduating at the top of his class in the fields of medicine and science in 1968 when war struck. All military personnel in the Soviet Union near Czechoslovakia were to report to Czechoslovakia for an immediate invasion. Doc went forth as a field medic. He did a very good job in the time of war despite the short time war had broken out. So good in fact that he was taken in by the Soviet army and made head-physician of his division. That’s when things went a bit haywire. Doc had never lost his interest for the wacky and the weird world of medicine. With the supplies given to him, he started to tinker with the darker side of medicine. He started to build a machine that would make a man invisible. Seeing what he might accomplish, the generals encouraged him, offering supplies as he needed them. Finally, he did it. Doc used his serum to make one of the generals invisible. Everyone was astounded. That is, until the general was first unable to become visible again and then later lost his head. Furious with this, the generals got ready to reassign Doc to a colder place far away as a punishment. But Doc left the army before they could do this. He had grown tired of the pressure on him and his recent failure was all the more reason for him to leave. So Doc defected from the Soviet Union. This was in 1971. Doc had plans then to return to his uncle’s farm house to see his mother and his brother. It had been fourteen years since he’d seen his mother and almost four since he’d seen his brother. It took Doc nearly a year to get back into Germany, what with all the troubles his homeland was having, but he finally did. Unfortunately, he hadn’t been ready for what he’d found. His uncle’s farm had been burnt to the ground. Information came to him that while he had been invading Czechoslovakia, his brother and uncle had been protesting the invasion. The Soviets had burnt the farmland and the house to the ground, his whole family with it. Those Soviet generals had never told Doc because this information would more than likely turn him against them; the Soviets had needed his expertise badly. This was a big moment in Doc’s life. With nowhere to go, Doc pulled together the remainder of his medical gear, including his trusty Bonesaw, and headed out to India. Doc was sure that he now wanted to try and save lives, as he had been unable with his family, and he had heard that India had some medical knowledge that could help him on his way. Doc would spend a few years in India before returning to the outskirts of East Berlin to start on his most fantastic invention of all times. Later Life to Present To be continued …